You found Me
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Stiles is left by himself on a full moon one night and he almost becomes someone's dinner. But what are the strange killings in Beacon Hills and why dose Stiles only remember pale blue? Will be PeterXStiles No longer being updated! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! First time writing this pairing, so let me know if any is out of charcter. I hope you all like it and will reveiw, so without further ado...**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Stiles looked up and stared into the full moon with a frown. He could hear the howls of the other's in the distance, but he didn't alreat them to the threat that stood drooling in front of him. The long light brown hair fell agianst in her back in beach waves; pale colored eyes that stare at him from afar made her skin look brighter. He followed the smooth cheeks down her neck and passed her chest to stare at the claws that looked razor sharp.

"Nice whatever you are." He calmly stated as he held his hands up in the 'I come in peace'. He watched hands twitch as fingers curled slightly before he looked back into dark colored eyes. Stiles felt the fall chill run down his spine as she took a step towards him. He took a step back with each step she took, but he couldn't move another step backwards. She was on him in seconds when his back had contacted the harsh bark of the tall tree. She leaned into him and sniffed at his neck.

"You wouldn't want to eat me. Nope, just bones." He says as he tried to hide his fear, but his heart jumps when a sharp break of wood sounded towards his side. Light brown jumped and danced to the side as pale skin flashed to the side as the head stared into the bold darkness. Another break and a crunch leaves had the female taking a step away from the teen.

Stiles breath came uneven as he tried to see what was coming. Pale blue was the only thing that he could see in the darkness. As the crunch of leaves slowly becoming louder, Stiles started to see pale flesh between the trees. A pair of fangs that glister in the full moon's light as claws tapped the other's chin. The pale blue gazed at him before dismissing him to stare at the female that had moved away.

"There you are." A soft english accent dirfted in the wind between the trees as not above a whispering tone. The sudden stiffness of the other pulled Stiles' gaze over to her. He blinked. A female slightly shorter than the other hand her hand around the taller female's throat and had her on her knees.

When had she? Stiles thought as he watched how the light brown bowed her head as much she could. Pale blue flickered over to him for a second before a stiff hiss left her lips as she dragged light brown up from the ground by her thraot.

"What have I told you? Did I not order you to stay in the house, yes?" The sound of her voice sounded like church bells, but with a sharper tune. Stiles heard the whimper that had left the other's throat before he saw the wince of pain from the female. "I told to not feed off the mortals, have I not?" The shorter one asked as she pressed her claws into the tender throat. Another whimper with a weak hiss of the word yes parted lips before she was dropped to the ground.

"Home." She ordered before turning around to face Stiles. As she took small steps towards him, the other taller female started to pick herself up from the ground before she had turned and started to walk.

Once pale blue stared in his own pair of golden brown, he became aware of the other who had lifted his chin to stare into hers' own pair of eyes. He watched her frown as if seeing something within him before she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead onto his and whispered a few foreign words that he didn't understand.

The last thing he saw was a pair of pale blue orbs that stared into his own pair of golden brown orbs.

**Line Break**

The next time Stiles woke up was not in his bed, but somewhere else completely. He slowly worked through the night before, but couldn't come up with anything exciting. One thing he did remember was pale blue.

Why? He thought as he slowly sat up from the large bed. He stared at the company that sat asleep next to him in a hard looking chair. With a pale throat exposed, Stiles watched the other swollow and gulped when his thoughts started to turn down a diffierent, unsettling process.

He let the blanket pool around his waist as he stretched out his soar back muscles. Stiles first noticed the different intake of breath before he met a pair of sleep filled eyes of Peter Hale.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello! Hope everyone is doing well. Hope you all like this chapter. I don't know if its longer than the last or not, but please let me know what you all think of the chapter. So please don't forget to review.**_

_**I want to say thank you to the only reveiwer, Thank you.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Pale blue stared into ash colored eyes with a slight frown slipping from her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she lifted a hand and covered the pale, thin fingers with her own fingers. The sharp claw like claws lightly pinched at the skin as the other tangled his fingers with hers.

"It will be fine." She whispered as she look off to the side. Ash colored eyes soften just the slightest as he pulled her in and nipped at her ear lightly. _Affection was not in their nature. _"You will see, I promise brother." She stated as she took a step away from him before turning and leaving him behind.

"I hope so, sister." He whispered as she leaves the large, oval shaped room.

**Line Break**

_**-**__He let the blanket pool around his waist as he stretched out his soar back muscles. Stiles first noticed the different intake of breath before he met a pair of sleep filled eyes of Peter Hale.__**-**_

Peter was the first who heard the door handle move before the door even opened. Stiles looked away from the other with a light blush that hid behind his skin color. Peter sleeply lifted a brow at how the other was being soundless. It wasn't like Stiles in the slightest.

Stiles' eyes looked up at the door when soft footsteps entered his hearing range and with a blink, Stiles stared. The sleepless Scott, his best friend, stood at the end of the bed looking ruffed up. The smirk that lifted the edge of his lips had him spitting out a few choiced words that didn't flitter:

"What the hell did you get into, Scott? A fight?" Scott only smiled as he chuckled lightly as he walked further into the room. The door closed behind him with a soft thump.

"You don't want to know." Scott answered his best friend's question with a smile before he sat down at the edge of the bed. With his brows forward and his eyes displayed the curiosity the other felt. "Do you remember anything on the night of the full moon?"

Stiles looking confused, but answered:

"No, why? Did something happened? Is everyone okay? Anyone dead? Any new-"

"Stiles, calm down. No one is hurt." Scott stopped the other before any other questions could be fired out towards him. Stiles looked offened before he covered it up with a soft smile and just as soft mumbled words left his parted lips.

"That's great."

"But somthing did happened." Peter said as he leaned slightly forward to lay his elbows onto the top of his thighs. Stiles and Scott looked towards him. Scott glared at him and a growl left his lips like a whisper as Stiles opened his mouth to question him. Stiles didn't hear the warrning, but Peter did. Peter gave an unnoticed side glance towards the True Alpha before his attention was returned to Stiles.

"What do you mean, ZombieWolf?" Stiles asked as he tried to calm himself. He hoped no one got hurt, but Scott said no one did.

Did he not tell me the turth? Stiles thought as he glance backwards towards his best friend. He blinked before refocusing on Peter Hale.

"When we found you," Peter started to say before Scott stood suddenly and growled lowly in warrning. Stiles looked between the two in wonder and hurt. Why was Scott acting like this? Stiles wanted to know what happen to himself, he has the right to know. So he told the two listeners that very thing. Scott, after a few mintues of breaking him down, had agreed. Stiles smiled.

Peter contuine: "We had found you laying at the base of a tree asleep." Peter finished. Stiles looked even confuser as he spoke:

"I'm sensing a but in this."

_**AN: Well? Let me know how you guys like it. Please leave a review and if any chacters are out of character let me know, please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello! Here's another chapter, hope you all like it and leave a review. Thank you.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

"Ares, please be careful." His voice had carried along the wind to creased the pale irovy skin. Ares looked up into the night sky with a smile as she dropped from the tree branch she was standing on. The wind danced around her as her hair went upwards with her thin silver feathers and trinkets following. She landed with one feet stretching out as her other leg bend and she placed one hand on the ground while the other stood out to balance herself. Slowly standing up with her nose in the wind, Ares smirked as she started to walk.

Stopping just before the end of trees, Ares watched as the mortals walked by; only those who would dare venture out at this times. The street lamps made her glow as the moon lost her glow. She lifted her eyes towards the pale moon before she let a blood curling smile lift her lips as she laughed.

It was a wonderful and care free night.

It was hours later when she prowled up the side of the street with a lone male standing at a corner. She let her eyes glow just the slightest, a bright innocence smile lifted the corners of her lips, the slight jaggered drunk like steps had her falling into her the male.

Her eyes glossed over as she smiled up towards him. She felt the man's hands wrap themselves around her small waist as he lifted her up to help put her back onto her feet. She invited him to her place.

Her meal for the night.

**Line Break**

_-__Peter contuine: "We had found you laying at the base of a tree asleep." Peter finished. Stiles looked even confuser as he spoke:_

_"I'm sensing a but in this."-_

Peter stared straight into Stiles eyes and picked up the mirror that was occupying the end table before Stiles had even slept in the room. He held it in front of Stiles to look into it. Stiles' warm brown eyes stared at the reflection of himself with a raised brow.

"I don-" He stopped when he noticed the small letter that had appeared over night. It was done in old writing that held a female's touch to it. It was weak in color, almost matching his skin color. It was postion just above his right eye brow, hidden from sight if only you wasn't looking. It was smaller than his pinky nail, even smaller and the letter was not something he was use to seeing. The shape was odd, it looked to be the letter 'N', but not.

"Wha-" Stiles questioned softly as he lifted a finger and lightly touched it. The slight flare of pain told him that it might end up scaring. "What!" He yelled as his eyes widen as the sight had finally sank into his head. Peter and Scott flinched at the high pitch word that had left Stiles' mouth.

"When? How? What the fuck!?" Stiles rattled out as he gripped. Grip only grew tighter as he stared at the strange letter. "When did it appear?"

"We found it on you when we found you, Stiles." Scott says as he slowly tries to attain the mirror from the teen. Stiles dropped his grip once Scott took the mirror into his hands and started to open and close his mouth as if he didn't know what to say. Scott's eyes widen as he watched how silent his best friend is.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. The glare that was sent towards him with arms flying towards him and the anger growl that had left Stiles' lips had the wolf backing away. "Sorry I asked."

Peter watched amused with a raised brow in wonder. What could one human do to a werewolf? The way Scott had backed away had him wanting to see what the small human can do.

Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms and kept his glare in place. His snarl like growl echoed in the room that surpised the older wolf. With both brows lifted now, Peter was about to egged the other but was stopped when said teen started to open his mouth.

"Am I okay?" Stiles said softly with a hard edge to it. "You asked if I'm okay? Really? I'm not fucking 'okay'" Stiles use air quotes on the word okay as if tilted his head to the side. "Scott." Was what he finished with as he huffed.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled as he slowly took a step towards the human. "It's just you were silent. that _never_ happens, Stiles." Scott empathise the word 'never' with a soft growl. "Even in the worst sitution." Scott said lamely as he tried to make his point.

Stiles relaizing that he shouldn't have snapped at his best freind he smiled before speaking in a lighter tone:

"I know. It's-can't believe that i'm saying this for the first time-just im lost of words." Scott's eyes widen at the words that Stiles had shockingly said. Peter looked between the two as if agreeing with Scott's look. He may have come back alive to a long, but he had always heard sounds, words leaving Stiles lips.

"Was I found with this mark or did it apear over night?" Stiles asked.

"Found it on you, but it was darker as if it's healing." Peter was the one who had answered him. Stiles looked back at the older, zombie wolf with a nodded and more questions on the tip of his tonuge. Senesing that the teen had questions, Peter stated:

"That's all we found on you. We don't even know what it is or means."

"Oh." Stiles looked away disappointed. Peter felt something well inside of him at the down cast of eyes with such fire that he had to lean back into his chair with a small frown. Their heads swirled towards the door and waited as the door opened.

"Deaton." Stiles acknowledged Deaton when the door revealed the other, younger wolf to the room's occupants. The dark colored skin male nodded his head towards the wolves, but gave Stiles a smile before he started to speak:

"I see you are doing well. Now is there any pain or worries?"

"No pain." Stiles stated as he touched to be sure that he was telling the truth. You never know of the shadows of pain. "Do you know what this mark means?" Stiles asked a second later with a soft frown. Deaton took a closer step towards the teen as he lifted teen's head to get a closer look at the strange looking mark. His brow lifted in wonder.

"Looks to be Viking. Norse." He stated as he dropped the chin by removing his fingers and taking a step back. He place his hand below his as he thought what the meaning could be. Everyone waited for him to think it over and before they could ask him what it meant, Deaton started to speak:

"The rune itself is Uruze."

"Which means?" Scott asked as he looked between his mentor and his best freind with worry. Peter racked his memory where he had heard that word before Deaton started to speak once agian in his soft not caring voice.

"Freedom, enegry, action, courage, strenght, tenacity, understanding, and wisdom."

**Line Break**

Pale blue looked into the ash colored eyes before growling low in her throat. Her brother stood next to her in front of a paleless body. The red substaince that stains the ground around them came from the body.

"Brother, it is getting worse." She stated as he dropped to her knees to lay her hand over the body. She felt the last engery of the body leave just moment before. "They'll start noticing."

"I know sister. We need to stop them."

"We will." She promise.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the late update, been busy the past few days. Here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it. So please review. **_

_**Thank you to all those who review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

She looked down at the bodies with a slight frown with her eyes narrowed. She smelt the day old blood in the stale air of the old home. She nealed beside the bodies with her hand out and she started to flitter through the things. The blood drip from the clothes to stain the wooden floors and the stench of decay may not be strong for the mortals, but she had to cover her nose to hide from the scent.

She tilted her head at the strange picture that the bodies were laying blood was used to paint the crow while thin chalk white circle the bird. Strange letters spelled out a simple word that her growling. She felt a thin and bony hand land on her shoulder to calm her, but it didn't help in the slightest.

"Calm yourself, sister." The soft whisper called out agianst her ear. She growled as she stood to look at the ash colored eyes. Pale blue glowed with age and power, but the growing anger dim them.

"Calm myself? She's calling me out." She stated as she balled her hands into small fists. Graying eyes looked down at the crow and then the chalked words before chuckling. His sister gave him a pale look as if he was crazy.

"She is also calling I out as well, sister." He stated as he kneeled to reach the picture. He let a finger lightly touch the pasty like substance with a fond smile. "You know what happened the last time she called us out."

"Yes," She started as she leaned agianst the wall papered wall with her arms crossed. "I had lost sight."

"Yes," He stands to face her. "You had taken her eyes."

He did make a point. She smiled suddenly as she chuckled at the memory of the night under the full red moon in England. She side glance at her brother and with her smile still in place, she turned to leave.

"They're close. Let's leave before they find us here." With those last words, brother and sister left the bloody home without looking behind them when the sireans reached the house.

**Line Break**

She looked down at the other body with a frown as she flipped it with her booted foot. The blood was dripping wet and staining the area around them. The frown went even deeper as she started kneeling next to the body.

"Sister!" A call from her brother sounded from below her. She lifted her head up before standing to walk towards her brother. Once reaching the other, she tilted her head in a question way like a lost kitten.

"Children." He stated as he moved away from the bloody adults. The bodies of the two females was well bloody, very bloody with meat and bone missing in varries of numbers. Only reason she could tell they were females were the pelvics that lay next to their bodies.

"Newborns." She says as if agreeing with her brother. They look between each other with worried glows before growling as their ears pick up the soft echoing of footsteps. Both listened as they slithered into the darkness that covered the basement just as the basement doors opened. The footsteps grew louder and when the last foot left the last step, both of them closed their eyes and listened.

A soft gasp and a starlted gasp like whimper left parted lips. They felt the saddness coming off who ever was there with them before they let the shadows sallow them.

**Line Break**

Stiles had just gotten back to his own room, his home after spending the weekend with the pack. He had wolves taking care of him, even creepy and undead werewolf, Peter Hale. Which in itself was strange, but he took every second of attention that the other had given him. He had been staring at the moon that laid high up in the night sky when suddenly the norse mark had flared up in pain as he started to fall asleep. The pain was unnoticed until the pounding headache had made it self known.

His eyes glanced downward and froze at the sudden figure that stood below his window. He went to open his window to only find it gone the second he looked back down. He frowned as he stuck his head out.

"How?" He asked himself as if he was going crazy. He swear he had saw something there, staring at him with glowing white eyes that held gold flecks. He felt the shivers run down his spine as he closed the window and locked it. He turned to face his bed to only let out a manly scream, but he couldn't fool himself how girly he sounded.

"Thought you had heard me." His guess had stated with a frewl smile. The sharp fangs that stuck out in his smile only enhance the danger. Stiles held his breath as his eyes meet those white gold eyes that he had seen just seconds before.

"Ho-How did y-you get in?" Stiles struttered out as he backed away from the thing that was sitting on his bed. He winced when he heard himself struttered. The smile that covered the strange creature's face was one that unsettled him very much. His eyes couldn't look away from the creature who had stood when he had spoke.

"Just wanted to see something." The creature hissed out as it plastered it self close to Stiles' front. A cool hand trace down his cheek to lay carelessly agianst his chin. A pink tounge licked pale lips as the creature leaned in to whisper to Stiles. "But, I don't see anything worth while."

Then the creature was gone.

_**AN: How do you think about it? Like so far, or not? Let me know by reviewing, thanks. **_


End file.
